


the suffering of fools

by antenism



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antenism/pseuds/antenism
Summary: The one where whenever you get a song stuck in your head, it’s because your soulmate is singing it.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	the suffering of fools

**Author's Note:**

> srsly there are people reading this...

The older Hiiro gets, the less he believes. It’s not something quantifiable. No one is able to prove the phenomenon to his satisfaction. Sure, they say it exists, but any time he’s tried to find out more solid information, it eventually ends with, “They’ll sing, and you’ll just _know_.”

He shakes his head. He _needs_ to do better. His hand fists up involuntarily; without realizing it, he’s crushed one of his slides, and the glass cuts into his palm. ’ _Something in your voice. In the way you stand, the way you stare at me... You look so innocent.’_ It’s a man’s voice, soft and crooning, singing a song Hiiro’s never heard before, and then the implication of it hits his heart hard.

No. That’s not how things work. There’s got to be a reason, some kind of chemical reaction. Even scientists have been unable to come up with the cause, just that it lights up certain parts of the brain for seemingly no reason, releasing different chemicals contributing to happiness.

Hiiro thinks it’s a load of lies. What about those that don’t have them? What about those that fall in love outside them? If they’re so important, why do they have to be found? Why, then, can they be anyone, anywhere? Why then, do you only get the effects once they sing for you? Shouldn’t it be proximity? What’s so important about singing a song?

It can’t be recordings, either. It has to be in _person_. It doesn’t have to be romantic, but many people _**choose to take it that way.**_

It’s the plot of countless tv dramas and books and films, and now that they are in high school, it’s all anyone seems to talk about, and it’s driving him mad.

But there it is. A song, playing on repeat in his head. _'You'll be famous soon. I just know you will.'_

It’s none of his business, he repeats to himself. He doesn’t have time for this. He has a job to do, and he doesn’t have time for distractions.

_’Will you know my name?_ _’_

Two minutes later, Hiiro’s using a search engine to look up the song. 

✧

Aira is so done. So, so done. Okay, so he likes to sing. It’s good voice practice, perfect for warm-ups. But he did not ask for this.

So yeah, maybe he does like to sing all of the time. Maybe he sings a little too much if you ask his friends and classmates. But it’s not like he had any idea he had a soulmate! He might have toned it down a little. So why him? He slams his head on the desk and groans. There is a song running through his head. And it clash so horribly...

' _We wanna take a chance. We have a weapon to get win. Somebody says "impossible", but we never give up!'_. That’s…interesting. Aira does sing a lot of love songs, but this is almost like permission to keep singing. Also, it’s very off-key, like the person singing it is tone deaf.

 _Kiss of life._ Aira groans louder.


End file.
